lexicongamefandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
Rules Definitions *The Encyclopedia refers to all the wiki articles pertaining to our lexicon world. *A phantom is an entry which has been cited but not yet written. *A dib is the process of reserving a phantom with a short statement expressing the intention of creating that entry. (NOTICE: players should only dib phantoms for the next letter, e.g. if you're writing an article beginning with 'D', you may only dib a phantom beginning with 'E'. *A cite is a citation made in the required colophon (footer section) of an entry, echoing a reference in the entry's text. Turns #A game consists of a series of turns. #A game's turns start at "A", progress through the alphabet to "Z", and restart at "A" (if we choose to do so). #Turn deadlines shall be decided by administrators, based on player consensus. Entries #Scholars shall dib, and then write, one entry per turn. #Scholars that have dibbed entries must write those entries before the end of the turn. #Scholars may write, and revise, their entries at any point in the turn. #Each entry written by a scholar must have a title beginning with the current turn's letter. #Each entry written by a scholar shall cite two phantom entries. Each cited phantom may have already been cited by an existing entry. #Each entry written by a scholar after the first turn of the game shall cite at least one existing entry. #Each entry written by a scholar may, in the main body of the text, refer to an unlimited number of any existing entries and phantoms. #Scholars shall cite neither entries they have written, nor phantoms they have created. #Scholars shall not write phantoms that they initiated by citing first. #'All phantoms for a letter shall be written before new entries are created for that letter, though not at the cost of self-citation.' #If a new phantom is created under the current turn's letter, players may ignore the phantom until the next round, i.e. after restarting. Discuss/FAQ: Some peculiarities and other things to keep in mind: *In each turn after the first, you're required to cite exactly two phantom entries (which may be existing phantoms, brand-new phantoms, or a mixture of both) and one existing entry, no more and no less. An article is cited by placing it in the Citations list at the bottom of your article.'' ''None of these three citations can be terms you've created or written. However, this rule applies forward only: it isn't retroactively enforced. In other words, if you cite a phantom that someone else had created, and then in a later turn you define that phantom, you have not ''violated the self-citation rule. *The body of your your entry can certainly link to other terms in the encyclopedia, including those you've personally written. These internal links, however, ''must either be actual articles or already-created phantoms, not brand-new phantoms that you simply create within the body of your text. *It may often be the case that terms are used throughout the encyclopedia that are not cited/phantomed initially because you're allowed to invent people, places, etc. that you don't actually cite in the Citations footer. That means that later in the game, people can write articles about these people/terms/etc., even though references to these people/terms/etc. don't exist elsewhere as actual phantom citations. In this case, use the search to find where it has been mentioned. *You are allowed and encouraged to correct other's spelling/grammatical errors and clarify their articles. Your edits may not, however, change the meaning of the article. Think of it like correcting a buddy's English paper: you can tweak the wording and syntax here and there, but you leave the content up to him. --Commissar Ben 22:22, August 30, 2010 (UTC)